


One Way or Another (Try 2)

by Fierygirl0 (orphan_account)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Crack, Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fierygirl0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It was one thing to see Shunsui go dancing down the corridors, it was an entirely different thing to see the supposedly evil overlord of Hueco Mundo doing it.' Second attempt at an LJ prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Way or Another (Try 2)

Ichigo cracked open an eye, listening to the faint music coming from the other room, and rolled out of the soft bed. He pulled a plain white kimono on and added on socks to protect against the cold marble floor before leaving the bedroom. He passed through the sparsely decorated living room and into the private little balcony, going immediately to the far door and slipping through it. He softly closed the door and gave a humoring smirk, working his way along the shadows to watch. The music was loud, blaring from a stereo system in the base of the large throne, hidden behind shifting marble panels. Ichigo leaned against the wall, allowing a small snort to pass through his lips. If Soul Society could see this, they probably would be shocked into stillness and most likely surrender.

Aizen skidded across the floor in a similar white kimono and socks, singing loudly in a badly off key voice, hair untidy and mussed from sleep, bare legs poking out from beneath the single garment. _"One way, or another! I'm going to find ya! I'm gonna get ya, get ya, get ya, get ya, one way! Or another!"_ Ichigo lightly shook his head at the twisting figure, giving a small laugh. He didn't think Soul Society was at all ready to see a kimono-clad Aizen go dancing down their halls singing American music in a horrible and badly accented voice, not at all. It was one thing to see Shunsui go dancing down the corridors, it was an entirely different thing to see the supposed evil overlord of Hueco Mundo doing it.

He wondered what they'd think if they knew that Aizen had spent his first week in Hueco Mundo crashing into walls because he actually _was_ near-sighted, and crushing his glasses had merely been a spur of the moment action. Or if they knew that when Aizen didn't smooth his hair back before sleeping it turned into a shaggy mess that took nearly a half hour to disentangle. That he had massively ticklish feet, or that he'd mostly left because Hinamori had been obsessed with him to the point of being a stalker to his each and every move. There were so many things about Aizen that no one knew, small things, things that turned him into an actual person instead of the cold leader people were familiar with.

Ichigo pushed off the wall as the song ended and walked up to the posing Aizen, prodding him in the arm. Aizen turned and gave a smirk, straightening up before sliding forward and giving him a deep kiss. "Enjoy the show?" he near purred, and Ichigo gave a snort.

"It was funny, to say the least." He opened his eyes and lightly gripped Aizen's arm, giving a gentle tug. "C'mon. I, for one, want a little more time in bed."

Aizen got a positively wicked smirk on his face and leaned down, speaking in his ear. "One way, or another, I'm gonna find ya, I'm gonna get ya…"

Ichigo grinned and nipped at the strong neck before speaking against his skin. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Well, maybe there was some good in Aizen being such a hidden dork.


End file.
